


Castiel and his friends the bees

by Krisalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, castiel is crazy and cute, season 7 episode 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisalt/pseuds/Krisalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam: We should call Castiel.<br/>Dean: Dude, on my car, he showed up naked, covered in bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel and his friends the bees

I made this from a dialogue of the season 7 between Sam and Dean.

Sam : we should call Castiel 

Dean: Dude, on my car. He showed up naked, covered in bees. 

I find crazy Castiel very cute !


End file.
